powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RnR/Character Sheet 3: A.U.T.O.
I just wanna thank Imouto-tan for giving me the know-how about this fancy infobox. I took me while to figure out how it works, but I think I got the basics down. The artwork of the character was done by loving brother! Love ya, B! Appearance A.U.T.O.is and rather harmless looking robot with blue colored armor with grey and black sections on its body. It possesses a rather slim body with a circular head, yellow visors, and and white scarf. Background Much of the robots past is shrouded in complete mystery. I recalls almost nothing about its creation except that it found itself in a secret underground laboratory, and that it created by an unknown professor who was remarkable in the field of robotics. Upon it awakening in the lab, it discovered the professor's notes that it was a special type of fighting robot know as an 'A'daptoid 'U'nit built for 'T'actical 'O'ffense, or A.U.T.O. for short. It also discover that it was built with an array of incredible fighting that allows it to battle in the even the harshest of conditions. A.U.T.O. then discovered another one of the professor's inventions that allows one to go to different dimensions.Looking through more of the notes, it finds out that its primary objective was go across multiple dimensions prove its strength against 1000 of strongest of fighters and collect data on them before returning back to the lab. With this knowledge, A.U.T.O. takes the device and leaves lab in search of the strongest fighters in the universe. Personality A.U.T.O. is a rather quiet machine. It mostly speaks in a calm robotic voice and behaves with a collected demeanor, allowing it to fight with a steady mind and an unyielding poker face. Abilities and Powers *Immense Strength: A.U.T.O. possesses incredible physical strength. Not only does it add force behind its physical attacks, but it also allows it to lift, hold up, and throw objects, or people, many times his own size and weight. *Immense Speed: A.U.T.O. is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds, able to move rapidly one from spot to the next. Its speed also contributes to its combats skills, allowing it to execute swift and effective strikes. *Immense Durability: A.UT.O.’s armor makes it highly resistant to damage. It is able to withstand powerful blow and hard falls, and come back with only scratches. It isn’t until he battle powerful opponents that significant damage begins to show. **Elemental Resistance: A.U.T.O. is also capable withstanding burning heat and freezing cold, being submerged in water or buried in earth, and taking on harsh winds. It can also withstand electricity, but it can be overloaded by it. *Immense Endurance: A.U.T.O. can sustain an extensive amount of damage, even losing as so much as an arm, and still rise to fight. *Flowmotion Combat: A.U.T.O. utilizes a fighting style that revolves around fluid movement in both land and air. With this, it makes great use of its speed and agility to kick off, run and grind on almost any surface, swing around poles, and dash through the air. It can also fluidly connect its physical attacks with coordinated follow ups and frequently moves around battlefields to gain upper against its enemies. *Flight: A.U.T.O.’s feet possesses built-in boosters that allow it to emit its energy for flight. Increasing the output of energy allows it to fly an even greater speeds, while emitting short bursts allow it to dash through the air and even double jump. *Energy Manipulation: The core in A.U.T.O.’s chest grants it a nearly unlimited supply of energy. With it, A.U.T.O. can project the energy in the form of beams, blasts, bolts, spheres, or waves from its hands, eyes, chest, legs, or feet. It can also create energy shields to protect itself from projectiles, and even infuse its energy into its limbs and weapons to increase their damage output. *Weapon Fabrication: A.U.T.O.’s advanced technology allows it to fabricate almost any weapon of its choosing. These are known as A.U.T.O.’s Century Arms and they come in multiple variations of bladed weaponry, chained weaponry, polearms, firearms, explosives, and shields. A.U.T.O. is also proficient in the use of its weapons and wields them with the skill of a master. More so, the type Century Arms that are handheld can be controlled by A.U.T.O. remotely. *Mechanical Regeneration/Core-Reliant Regeneration: A.U.T.O.'s chest core possesses a reconstruction circuitry that is capable of repairing both its internal and external parts should they sustain heavy damage. The “A” System: A.U.T.O.’s “A” System is sophisticated technology built within A.U.T.O. It works by directly interfacing A.U.T.O.’s electronic brain, allowing it to collect information of anyone or anything, assess a situation and formulate the best recommended course of action. It can also use its systems in battle to track its opponents via their heart beat, energy signature, heat signature, DNA signature, or locate them even if they are invisible or moving at high speeds. Weaknesses *Recklessness: A.U.T.O. its advanced intelligence, A.U.T.O. can be quite careless in a fight, resulting in it causing wanted destruction and damage. *Core-Reliability: The core in A.U.T.O. is the source of A.U.T.O.'s very being and abilities. Should it become damaged, A.U.T.O.'s abilities will become hindered until its regenerative abilities kick in. However, if its core were to be destroyed, A.U.T.O. would cease to exist. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet